


Giving up for Her

by Skye



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Meakashi-hen, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-29
Updated: 2008-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-04 19:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through most of the incident, it had been difficult for Mion to keep a straight face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving up for Her

Through most of the incident, it had been difficult for Mion to keep a straight face. She wasn't sure what exactly she should be feeling, which of her actual emotions was strongest, and who what emotions should absolutely be hidden from. She had to be sure to act like the heir she was, but at the same time, had to support her sister, as Shion might never be able to forgive her if she didn't.

In this torturous situation, Mion could feel her twin's fear. Shion even sweat with anticipation, clearly showing her anxiety, despite how she desperately tried to put up a front. Talking about dissent was one thing, practicing it openly was another, wasn't it? Mion thought about this and tried not to meet Shion's eyes, preferring to see her in her confident state.

But Shion's open declaration of love truly did shake Mion, more so than anyone else in the room. She felt angry, not at Satoshi so much as Shion herself. Satoshi was a nice enough guy, yeah, but Shion didn't really _know_ him. Why did she feel so strongly? She couldn't be in love with him. She couldn't. Mion fought the urge to smile as those around her affirmed this sentiment.

Had Satoshi even done that much to help her? Shion could have handled herself against those thugs, couldn't she? Where was Satoshi when it counted? Would he even want anything to do with her if he knew anything about what was going on at that moment? Even if he wanted to help, would he go so far as to stand by her side, the way Mion always did?

_Give up_, Mion ordered Shion silently. _Forbidden love turns out to not be as appealing as you thought, huh?_

The pain of ripping her nails off should be enough to make Shion want to forget about him. Mion asserted this to herself as she heard Shion's screams, glaring at her hooded figure as she lost more and more energy, and finally sobbed in defeat as the nails were gone. She looked so broken and alone there.

Mion's expression softened. What was that, just then? How could a little jealousy make her wish suffering upon her beloved Shion? Mion chastised herself. It wasn't as if she and her twin would ever be in a normal relationship anyway, so perhaps it was best if she chased down this other "forbidden" love instead of being trapped by Mion's own foolish desires. Satoshi was safe enough, a gentle guy that would make her happy.

That was what Shion deserved, after all. Together or not, Mion wanted to be sure she could protect Shion's happiness. "Shion..." she said as she gently placed a hand on Shion's shoulder.

Despite the pain her younger twin was experiencing, Mion noticed the bitter anger in her eyes as she refused to look at Mion. This experience would likely make her even more determined. Even if she promised to, Shion's stubbornness would never allow her to give up on Satoshi. So Mion resolved to be the one to give up in her place.

"C'mon Shion, you're okay now..."


End file.
